


One

by Vauvenal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, Dragon!Hanzo, M/M, Neither blood nor violence though, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Yes you read that right, consensual vore, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauvenal/pseuds/Vauvenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to summarize this.<br/>Just ... this is 100% consensual and way too cute for vore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

 

Genji gently touched the long, silken locks on the dragon's chin, cradling his fingers through the thick strands of golden hair. „It's warm,“ he whispered, head leaned against the dragon's nostril, feeling it flare with every deep breath the beast took. „Why didn't you show me earlier?“

Genji glanced up to the deep, fiery-golden eyes, half-hidden between the leathery, light-blue lids. Although the color had changed, the expression, the look full of longing and adoration was still the one he'd seen in his brother's eyes so many times.

_It didn't seem fit to … show you this form. Knowing that you can't achieve it._

The deep voice resonated in Genji's mind. It was true, he'd never been able to fully form a dragon's body, to fully show his Shimada heritage, to make his enemies tremble in fear of the sheer power and menacing beauty.

„So you were afraid to hurt me, huh.“ He caressed the thick scales on the dragon's nose, let his fingers wander further down, where the scales faded into the soft flesh of Hanzo's lips, hiding the array of razor-sharp teeth in his mouth. Hanzo seemed peaceful, facial features relaxed, his eyes half-shut and his whiskers gently moving in slow, rhythmic waves.

I wasn't expecting you to react like this.

„Then what were you expecting?“

 _I …_ A warm, deep exhale ruffled Genji's hair as Hanzo sighed. _I don't know. But certainly not this._

„I like you this way. You're just as pretty as ever, maybe even more so.“

Hanzo snuffled in surprise, an odd sound coming from such a big creature. The muscles moved under Genji as the dragon's snout contorted and he laughed. „Did I anger the dragon?“ he asked teasingly, holding onto the scales and climbing on Hanzo's nose, where he lay down flat on his stomach. Hanzo's head was big enough for Genji to fit comfortably. „Now I'm in a place where you can't get me. What are you gonna do now?“ He grinned widely, failing to notice the mischievous glint in the dragon's eyes and before he could say another word, two sharp claws grabbed him by the back of his shirt and plucked him right off Hanzo as effortlessly as a cherry off a tree.

„H-hey! Put me back down!“ Genji tried to wiggle himself out of the grip, but the claws were tightly lodged in the fabric and there was no escape. Hanzo's lips pulled upwards, baring his teeth in something that could both be a cheeky grin or a promise of a slow and painful death for insulting the Shimada. Maybe it was both. Genji couldn't possibly tell. Hanzo held him right in front of his mouth so he could get a good, long look at the sharp, off-white fangs and front teeth as well as the dark red gums framing them. As the teeth parted, they revealed the wet cavern of Hanzo's mouth, lined by the rest of his teeth, leading into the pitch-black depths of his throat. The dragon's tongue was thick and pointed, shining with saliva, a both intimidating and intriguing sight. Genji swallowed hard. Hanzo wasn't actually planning to … he wouldn't … would he … ? But before Genji was able to complete that line of thought, the tongue moved towards him and once over his face, covering him in dragon saliva. Hanzo closed his mouth and set a very confused Genji back down on the ground.

_Serves you right._

A chuckle echoed in Genji's head as he wiped a few dripping wet strands of hair away from his forehead.

„You aren't a majestic dragon, you're a freaking prankster, that's what you are,“ he grumbled jokingly and rubbed his wet face against Hanzo's beard. The dragon nudged him gently which still almost caused Genji to fall over. He chuckled a little, but then looked at Hanzo, squinting. „Say … I just had an idea … about what else you could do with that tongue of yours.“  
Hanzo raised his eyebrows.

_I think I know where this is going, but do go on._

Gently, nimble fingers traced Hanzo's lips, making them twitch unvoluntarily once in a while. „I'm … curious. I want to know how that gorgeous tongue would feel around my cock.“

For a few long seconds, silence filled both the room and Genji's thoughts. Then, Hanzo exhaled deeply.

_Fine. I've never … done anything sexual in this form, so I can't guarantee anything. But we can still try._

Genji gave Hanzo a smile and nuzzled his scaly cheek. „Don't worry.“

While Hanzo made himself comfortable – rolling over to lay on his side and stretch out his feet, body forming a loose circle around his brother – Genji undressed, paying no attention to the claw marks in the back of his shirt. He hadn't gotten even a scratch when Hanzo had grabbed him. Hanzo didn't hurt him. Hanzo would never hurt him.

When Genji turned to face him, the dragon's head was slightly raised, eyes sparking with curiosity and maybe even lust. He pressed his snout against Genji's body, inhaling the scent, feeling the skin and the muscles underneath. Then his jaws parted to reveal his tongue again, thick and wet, and he gave Genji's still-limp cock a short lick with the tip, drawing a gasp from his lips.

_How does it feel?_

„I-interesting,“ came the hoarse answer and drifted off into another gasp as the warm tongue stroked Genji again.

_Turn your back towards me._

Genji nodded slowly and did as Hanzo told him. He trusted his big brother, no matter what shape he had. For a few moments, he just stood there, breathing deeply, his cock slowly stirring to life between his legs, then he felt something warm and wet slide down his back along the cleft of his ass – teasing his hole for a bit – and then between his legs to his cock. Hanzo raised his head a little so that Genji was now sitting on his tongue with legs wide-spread and already slick from saliva.

„Oh God, Hanzo,“ breathed Genji as he watched the tip of the tongue snake around his cock, tasting it, licking off some pre-come. Behind him, Hanzo growled in satisfaction, raising his brother up a little higher until he could wrap his tongue almost around his whole body, still rubbing, licking, tasting him. Eventually, Genji held onto Hanzo's tongue, flinging his arms around it, so he could grind his now hard cock against the soft, smooth surface. It wasn't just about the stimulation. It was about the emotion, the trust between them, that Hanzo could just swallow him whole now if he wanted, that he could crush him between those powerful jaws, but that he wouldn't do it – yet just this, this danger was what excited something inside Genji. Something he hadn't even dared to ever think about. The feeling to be surrounded by his brother, to be completely one with him, even more than now where he was embraced by the wet warmth of his tongue. He wanted to be even closer.

Wanted to be his.

To be one with him.

Hanzo growled again, this time it sounded both alarmed and confused.

_You are thinking very loudly._

„... I …“

_I do not think you should want this, Genji … I don't want to hurt you._

Genji couldn't help but laugh a little. He reached up, gently stroking the dragon's lips.

„You could never hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me. I just … Hanzo, I want to be one with you, and if it means that you'll consume me.“

Hanzo slowly placed Genji on one of his palms, leaning his body against one of the digits.

_You look so fragile like this … are you sure? It would be the death of you._

„I know. But I'd die for you. I'd die for you any day, Hanzo.“

The look in Hanzo's golden eyes was hard to describe. Thoughtful, with a hint of sadness, yet still happy that his little brother, who looked so fragile, but was so strong, wanted him so badly, him and only him. It triggered something possessive in Hanzo, sending a shiver along his whole body. Genji looked back at him, a smile on his face that spoke of trust, love and something even deeper, something that ran between them. The bond of a dragon and his incomplete brother who so wanted to be complete together.

Hanzo opened his jaws as wide as he could, and carefully held the paw he was carrying Genji with in front of himself.

_If you want to change your mind, now is your chance._

„No,“ came the simple answer and Genji climbed off Hanzo's paw in the cavern of his mouth, looking around in awe. The teeth were sharp and perfect, smooth to Genji's touch. A chuckle resonated in his mind while the dragon playfully wrapped his tongue around his body, both to taste him and to show him what it would feel like to actually be swallowed whole. Unable to move, Genji was completely at Hanzo's mercy as he moved his body around in his mouth, all the while rubbing every inch of naked skin. Genji felt light-headed, he could barely breathe in the tight cage of slick and muscle, his cock achingly hard against it.

Darkness rose as Hanzo slowly closed his mouth and just moments later, Genji was blinded, unable to move and almost choking, but it was warm, so warm and comfortable and safe around him. A deep thrum resonated in his mind, something that sounded like _You taste wonderful_ , but might have as well been anything else. His consciousness started to fade as the world around him grew tighter and the pressure on his cock became unbearable. Somewhere on the verge of delirium, Genji felt the violent ripples of his orgasm, but it wasn't important. Nothing was. The only thing that mattered was that he was finally one with his brother.

 

Hanzo swallowed and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, it was 4am and I was half-drunk.


End file.
